


You're The Shining Distraction That Makes Me Fly

by bottomlouislarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Tried, IM SORRY OK, M/M, all my stories are so short, its really stupid and cringey, its so short, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis cries I guess but only for a second I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouislarry/pseuds/bottomlouislarry
Summary: Louis and Harry get into a fight and the boys are there to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was just thinking about Louis and Harry fighting in my head and it hurt my heart so I put it into words really badly.

It's 2:15 a.m. on the tour bus, and Louis and Harry are screaming at each other.

Liam rolled over in his bunk, trying to drown out Louis' shrill voice yelling over Harry's about some stupid tabloid shit.

"Well maybe if you didn't act like you can't keep your hands off me for 5 seconds, I wouldn't have to be out pretending I'm fucking some girl," Louis hissed, swinging his arms about as he yelled in Harry's face, an inch from touching his boyfriend's nose with his own.

"Oh please. Don't act like it's my fault-"

"Really? Right. Who's fucking fault is it, then? I'd love for you to tell me."

Liam sighed and moved the curtain on his bunk in order to pop his head out, seeing Zayn and Niall had already done the same thing. They could see the couple arguing in the front area of the bus, in each other's faces and voices raised.

"Not mine. I'm not the one being rude to management when they talk to us about all this shit. Look at the big picture here, Louis. We can't afford them taking anything else away!" Harry's voice broke from yelling so loud, probably about to lose it, which won't be good considering they have a concert the next day.

"So would you rather me just shut the fuck up and let them treat us any way they'd like?"

The other three boys winced at the volume of their voices, not wanting to step in in fear of making things worse.

Harry grabbed Louis by both his biceps and lifted him, bringing him so close to his face they were going cross eyed trying to look at each other. "Yes! If it means I won't lose you then yes-I can't..- lose you, Lou, I can't! It's like you're the brightest light I've ever seen-the only thing I'll ever need-I can't lose you, everything would be dark..I'd be miserable without you, I don't even want to think about it-I need you...you're my everything, Louis Tomlinson! Why can't you get that through your thick fucking skull?"

Niall, Liam, and Zayn all looked at each other, bracing for Louis to come back even louder but there was nothing, they looked back at the couple expecting to see fiery eyes or perhaps Louis chucking his phone at Harry again (One particularly bad fight backstage after a concert, nearly gave Harry a concussion). But no.

Louis' mouth was parted open as his eyes fixed on Harry's gaze.

Harry's chest was rising and falling fast as he huffed through his nose, slowing down as he realized his and his boyfriend's position. He put Louis down and loosened his grip on him, leaving loving touches on the area rather than the bruises that had formed from his fingertips pressing into the shorter boy's skin. "I love you, Lou." Harry said, much quieter, but firm and full of passion. "I love you," he reiterated, moving one hand up to Louis' cheek to wipe away a single tear that had falling from his blue eyes. "Nothing they'll ever do could change that."

Louis looked down but Harry wasn't having it, crouching a bit to follow his eyes, eventually lifting Louis' face up to look at him with his forefinger and thumb gently on the older boy's chin. "Please don't let this be what gets between us. Don't let this end us."

Louis nodded, wrapping one small hand around Harry's wrist. "I won't," he said, and he meant it. "I won't."

"You see what this is doing to us, it's not ok-we can't-I don't want to _fight_." Harry breathed the last part out, defeated, dropping his forehead a bit to press it against Louis'.

Niall looked at Zayn, concern in his eyes, and Zayn dropped his gaze to meet Liam's as they all simultaneously contemplated saying anything to try to help, all ultimately deciding against it.

Both of the boys had closed they're eyes, trying to calm down and fix what's been messed with.

Louis brought one hand to lace with Harry's as Harry cupped his cheek and jawline. "Neither do I, Haz."

Harry moved slightly forward and kissed Louis' nose, before returning to resting his forehead on his.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Harry choked out, "God," and pulled Louis into him by his shoulders. " _God_ , you're so fucking important to me."

Louis collapsed into the embrace and breathed in deep as Harry spoke, thinking that here, now, they're ok and they can do this.

The rest of the band mates smiled solemnly, Niall chewing on his nails from the anxiety pooling in his stomach.

"We're gonna be ok, love. I promise," Harry said, like he could read Louis' thoughts.

Louis nodded against his boyfriend's chest and let a couple more tears fall, letting go of being strong for a moment.

Liam hesitated but cleared his throat, finally speaking up. "Lads. You should probably get some sleep."

The couple jumped, turning immediately to lock eyes with their band mates, realizing for the first time that night that they were being watched. Louis ran his hands up and down his own arms. "Right..sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's alright." Liam said cautiously as they both stalked over to their bunk.

He shut the curtain and rolled over again, listening as the couple climbed into one bunk instead of two, smiling when he heard two muffled "I love you"'s and a content sigh.


End file.
